Back in black
by chosey
Summary: Emma y Regina se encuentra atrapadas en un mundo alternativo luego de un hechizo accidental. Dos tipos de magia opuesta unidos en un lugar especial, un alce enloquecido, un rey del infierno, un ángel caído, un cazador a punto de ser consumido por la violencia, ¿qué podría salir mal? !Ah! ¿Mencioné que la ardilla se rehúsa a salir del clóset?
1. Chapter 1

Regina y Emma estaban discutiendo, lo usual, en la tienda de Gold cuando empezaron a solucionar el problema con algo de acción física. Swan cayó sobre un aparato de extraña apariencia, del cual empezó a salir humo apenas lo tocó.

"¡¿Emma?! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!" Alcanzó a gritar Regina mientras ambas eran rodeadas por un extraño humo negro.

El humo penetró en sus pulmones e invadió sus mentes, ambas cayeron la piso entre toses y quedaron inconscientes.

Despertaron horas después en una zona desconocida. Estaban rodeadas por altos árboles con las hojas rojas cayendo de sus ramas, otoño, que eran lo único que se veía a todos los metros a la redonda. No había nada que indicase dónde estaban peor definitivamente no era storybrooke.

"Estás contenta? Ahora estamos en Marte por todo lo que sabemos!"

Regina se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo la desesperación invadirla. ¿Dónde demonios habían acabado? Un lugar salido de la tienda de Gold no podía ser bueno.

"Eh…no, estoy bastante segura de que estamos en el planeta tierra. Solo no en Storybrooke."

Emma trató de aligerar la tensión pero solo logró que Regina rodase los ojos y la fulminase con la mirada. Por un segundo se alegró de que fuera del pueblo no hubiese magia.

"Sí, eso es muy útil, Miss Swan."

Ahora fue a Emma a quien le tocó rodar los ojos.

"Estamos de vuelta con Miss Swan? Regina, por favor, no fue mi culpa."

Mentira. Lo había sido y ambas lo sabían.

"¿Quién tocó el aparato? Tú. ¿Quién nos trajo aquí? tú"

Emma se llevó una mano a la sien y se acomodó su casaca de cuero roja, la cual había caído al piso mientras trataba de idear una respuesta. No encontró ninguna y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Regina se acomodó el cabello, reconociendo que Emma se hallaba en la misma situación que ella y respiró profundo. "Lo siento, solo estoy preocupada por Henry."

Emma asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, yo lamento haberme molestado. Fue algo tan infantil y estúpido que…"

"Emma, detente, si te fueses a disculpar por cada cosa infantil que haces no terminarías nunca!"

"Ja ja muy graciosa, mira como me río. No ves que intento disculparme?"

Regina alzó los brazos en modo de disculpa. "Lo siento, se me sale el sarcasmo cuando estoy nerviosa."

"Gina, tu respiras sarcasmo."

Ambas se rieron un rato, cómodas de caer de vuelta en su costumbre de discutir, hasta que recordaron dónde estaban y su risa murió.

"Tenemos que hallar la forma de regresar. Hemos dejado a Henry solo en la casa."

"No está solo, Snow y Charming están con él."

Regina frunció el ceño. "Ellos no cuentan y lo sabes."

Emma iba a rebatir cuando recordó a Charming dándole el carro a Henry. "Tienes razón, tenemos que regresar."

"Ves algún letrero que indique dónde estamos?"

Emma negó con la cabeza, no había ninguna señalización.

"Quizá si seguimos la carretera…"

Regina cogió a Emma del brazo sin dejarla terminar y ambas empezaron a caminar por la carretera.

Estaban pasando por un cruce cuando un carro negro clásico pasó a toda velocidad, con rock a todo volumen y estuvo a punto de arroyarlas, lo habría hecho de no ser porque Emma jaló a Regina justo a tiempo.

"Eh, mira por dónde manejas idiota!" Le gritó Regina a la imagen del carro avanzando.

"Gina, espera esto es inútil. Llevamos caminando horas, bien podríamos haberles pedido direcciones o algo."

Regina la fulminó con la mirada y Emma calló. "Solo decía."

En eso Regina cayó en cuenta. "¿Espera, y nuestra magia? ¿Seguirá funcionando acá?"

Emma negó con la cabeza. "Se supone que no, pero no perdemos nada con intentar."

Regina probó crear una bola de fuego y estuvo sorprendida cuando esta apareció, aunque muy tenue y solo por unos segundos.

"Qué demonios…"

Emma probó hacer aparecer una dona y logró hacer aparecer la mitad de esta. Se la ofreció a su novia, quien le dedicó una mirada desaprobadora y negó con la cabeza. "¿Quién sabe de dónde habrá salido?"

"Algo es algo." Replicó Emma mientras se la metía a la boca. "Está rica."

Regina soltó una carcajada y blanqueó los ojos. Increíble. Una perdida en un lugar desconocido y déjenselo a Emma para pensar en comida.

"Ya. ¿Pero será suficiente para volver a casa?"

Para eso ninguna de las dos tenía respuesta.

Sam y Dean manejaban a toda velocidad, tenían un caso urgente de vampiros en un área cercana y ya llevaban varias horas de retraso. La noche caería pronto y debían llegar antes de que hubiese más víctimas.

Pasaron a toda velocidad cerca de dos mujeres que iban a pie y no las chocaron de milagro.

"¡Hey hey hey! ¡Más cuidado Sam! Como le pase algo a mi baby." Gritó Dean dejando la amenaza a medias.

"Cálmate Dean, el impala está bien, no tiene ni un rasguño." Respondió Sam volteando a ver a las chicas que casi había atropellado.

"Ojos al volante." Replicó Dean, evidentemente aun disgustado. "No tenemos tiempo de pararnos a recoger a esas bellezas Sammy, primero el caso y luego la diversión."

"Tú solo quieres ir a cortar cabezas."

"Culpable" Dean sonrió y miró el paisaje pasar a toda velocidad por la ventana. Sus ojos se desviaron a la marca en su brazo y se la tapó con la manga de la camisa antes de que Sam se diese cuenta. Las ansias de matar se hacían más fuertes cada día y no quería a Sammy preocupado por él. Tenían otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse.

Alargó el brazo y subió el volumen a la música, tratando de ignorar esa voz interior que le decía lo divertido que sería cortar cabezas de una buena vez.

"Back in black" invadió el impala y Sam reprimió una mueca, no por la música sino por el intento de Dean de distraerlo de lo que ocurría. No dijo nada, sabiendo cómo se pondría su hermano si siquiera mencionase la marca. En su lugar se concentró en la carretera y presionó a fondo el acelerador.

Sabía que Dean le había dicho explícitamente que no hiciera nada pero de todas maneras ya iba ideando un plan, ni soñando dejaría que la marca consumiese a Dean. Tenían el libro de los condenados y encontrar una respuesta parecía más posible que antes. Soltó un suspiro, si tan solo pudiesen leerlo todo sería más fácil. Afortunadamente, o quizá desgraciadamente para él, conocía a una persona que sería capaz de leerlo. Convencer a dicha persona de ayudarle por otro lado, ese sería el trabajo complicado.

En un hotel excesivamente caro al otro lado de la ciudad dicha persona se tomaba un merecido relajo.

En el almuerzo había tenido que asesinar al doble de la cantidad de mozos que había planteado originalmente puesto que uno se había puesto pesado y había empezado a sospechar; luego había ido de compras para encontrar que su tienda favorita había quebrado debido a una sorprendente cantidad de vestidos que desaparecían misteriosamente, no es que ella tuviese algo que ver, en lo absoluto, y había tenido que arreglar su entrada dejando otro reguero de cadáveres.

"¡Los humanos son tan terriblemente susceptibles! No aguantan nada." Dijo exasperada arrugando la nariz y moviendo con magia el último cadáver del día, el chico que había subido a cobrarle la cuenta.

Lo subió hasta el techo donde lo dejó colgado junto al anterior y esta vez se aseguró de dejar un hechizo que retuviese la sangre de caer. Odiaría que otro buen libro se arruinase por una gotera, como había ocurrido la otra vez.

La madre del rey del infierno sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió hacia el baño, nada que un buen baño de burbujas y una taza de no pudiesen solucionar.

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, por lo cual no prestó atención a las llamadas dejadas por cierto alce gigante desesperado y no fue hasta la noche cuando leyó los mensajes de texto dejados.

"Winchester" dijo para sí leyendo los mensajes recostada en la cama "Ya me estaba preguntando cuando oiría de ustedes."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma y Regina caminaron por horas antes de encontrar un motel donde quedarse. Ambas estaban exhaustas y Regina optó por quedarse dormida en una de las camas mientras Emma iba a por comida. Por suerte ambas traían sus billeteras en el momento del traslado así que el dinero no resultó problema.

Emma se tomó su tiempo caminando, comiendo y explorando el lugar. Regina estaría dormida pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente cansada, quería ver bien dónde estaban. Mientras esperaba su hamburguesa royal con papitas fritas extra un carro aparcó afuera del local y dos hombres entraron al local. El más alto tenía una melena fabulosa de la cual no pudo sino sentir un poco de envidia y el otro traía una cara de felicidad increíble mientras pedía dos hamburguesas y pie de manzana para sí, el otro se contentó con algo de pollo. Emma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a dos personas disfrutar de una noche normal y tranquila.

No tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

Sam y Dean entraron al restaurante buscando reponer fuerzas luego de la exitosa cacería.

"¿Viste cómo cayeron Sammy? 10 vampiros en una, debo haber batido alguna especie de record personal."

"10 y un hermano casi muerto." Replicó Sam.

"Oh vamos, no puedes sentirte algo orgulloso por tu hermano mayor?"

No, no puedo, porque la marca te está consumiendo y cada vez es más y más difícil saciar tu sed de muerte; fue lo que pensó Sam.

"Claro que puedo, pero quizá deja algunos para mí la siguiente vez" fue lo que salió de su boca junto a un intento de sonrisa.

Dean asintió con la boca llena de hamburguesa, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Apenas si terminó de tragar para decir. "Ahora concentrémonos en este manjar de los dioses." Señalo el pie con su tenedor. "Aunque este es mío, pide el tuyo propio."

Sam soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar sentir cierto sentido de normalidad, como los viejos tiempos. Cuando iban al restaurante más cercano a tragar luego de una larga y cansada caza.

Sam mordió su pollo y extraño los viejos tiempos, antes del apocalipsis, cuando todo era más sencillo y su mayor preocupación eran los casos.

Emma terminó su hamburguesa, pagó y se levantó para volver a la habitación con Regina. Llevaba en una bolsa algo de ensalada con unas galletas y agua, aparte de claro está un par de manzanas que habían tenido guardadas y que había hecho a modo de pedido especial.

No le gustaba estar peleada con su novia y quizá las manzanas funcionaran de ofrenda de paz.

Salió y dejó a los desconocidos disfrutando su cena. Afuera vio el carro negro clásico y no puedo evitar parecerle conocido.

"Yo te he visto antes. ¿Pero dónde?"

En eso se le ocurrió, el carro clásico que casi las había atropellado en la mañana, levantó la mirada hacia adentro del local y vio a los hermanos que comían tranquilos, así que ellos eran los atropelladores.

Tendría que decírselo a Regina, a ver si conseguía que dejase de querer asesinar al conductor (lo había repetido por horas) y conseguían que las acercasen a la ciudad más cercana.

La rubia entró al cuarto y tiró las llaves sobre la mesita junto a la bolsa de comida. Regina estaba en la cama, su casaca colgada sobre una silla y sus botines al pie de la cama, se había quitado el brassier para dormir por lo que este también colgaba de la silla.

Emma sonrió viéndola y sin hacer ruido se quitó los zapatos y exteriores para entrar a la cama con ella. Apenas se recostó Regina se dio la vuelta y la abrazó sin despertarse. La rubia sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta cerrando los ojos. Estaba junto a su novia, habían salido de cosas peores y saldrían también de esta, fueron los últimos pensamientos que ocuparon su mente antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Sam y Dean se quedaron en el restaurante hasta que el dueño tuvo que decir que iba a cerrar y que tenían que retirarse a sus habitaciones. Dean accedió pero no antes de pedir dos porciones de pie más.

"Tragón" le dijo Sam con una risa.

"Solo estás celoso porque lo tengo yo y no tú." Replicó Dean siguiéndole el juego. "Además uno de estos es para Cas." Añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

"Cas no come." Sam alzó una ceja.

"Cierto, entonces me temo que debo comerlo yo." Alzó su tenedor.

"¿Eso es lo que haces cada vez que te encuentras con Cas en un restaurante? ¿Piden comida para los dos y tú comes todo?"

"Quizá…" fue la vaga respuesta del Winchester mayor mientras llegaban a su habitación.

Sam tan solo rió y sacó su teléfono. "Ve entrando, yo tengo que hacer una llamada."

"Como quieres, Sammy."

Sam se dio la vuelta y marcó el número que últimamente había marcado más veces de las que hubiese deseado. Había estado llamando en la tarde pero no había obtenido respuesta y sus mensajes de texto tampoco habían sido respondidos.

Esta vez fue respondido a la tercera timbrada.

"¿Alo, Rowena?"

La bruja estaba recostada en la cama demasiado grande para ella disfrutando de todas las comodidades que hechizar y asesinar al manager del hotel podían traer. Sabía que en unos minutos recibiría una llamada de un alce desesperado por salvar a su hermano.

"Ohh, ¡el drama!" murmuró para si misma mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con unas páginas de una novela sin llegar a leerla. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sonó su celular.

"¿Alo, Rowena?" sonó la voz del alce desesperado.

"Aye." Respondió la bruja con una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios. "Recibí tus mensajes, una situación bastante penosa y lamentable si me lo preguntas a mí."

"Bueno no te lo estoy preguntando." Replicó el alce cortante.

Rowena chasqueó la lengua. "Esa no es manera de hablarle a la única que persona que podría tener una solución para todos tus problemas."

El alce soltó un suspiro en la otra línea y se mordió la lengua.

"Aprende modales y vuelve a llamarme." Rowena cortó la llamaba.

Sam miró su celular con incredulidad. "Es en serio…" murmuró para si antes de volver a llamar.

"¡Rowena!"

"Aye? Te encuentras peligrosamente cerca de otra colgada…" la bruja dejó la amenaza colgar.

"No, no. Lo siento. Disculpa si sonó grosero." Se disculpó Sam a regañadientes.

Rowena soltó una risilla. "Eso está mejor. Ahora Samuel, ¿decía? Una situación muy desafortunada sin lugar a dudas."

"Al grano Rowena, por favor," añadió rápidamente "Dean dijo que Crowley le dijo que tú le dijiste que la marca es tan solo es una maldición y puede ser removida, ¿es eso cierto? ¿No estabas jugando con él?"

Rowena dejó pasar unos silencios para la tensión del momento antes de contestar.

"Aye, lo es."

Al otro lado de la línea pudo oír el suspiro de alivio que soltó el alce.

"Ahora bien, eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo…" Empezó a decir.

"Rowen…" Interrumpió Sam.

"Sh sh, aprende a escuchar Samuel! Digo que podría hacerlo, por un precio claro está."

Sam asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que la bruja no podía verlo, ya lo había supuesto.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Me alegra ver que nos entendemos, pero no te lo diré por aquí. Muchos oídos podrían estar escuchando."

"¿Entonces dónde?"

"El restaurante cerca al motel donde os estáis hospedando"

"¿Cómo sabes dónde… olvídalo. De acuerdo."

"Mañana por la tarde, no llegues tarde." Dijo Rowena y colgó.

Tiró el teléfono al otro lado de la cama y se estiró como un gato, tensando y relajando los músculos. " _Got ya!"_

Puso algo de música con magia y se movió suavemente al ritmo de esta. Si los rumores de los Winchesters eran ciertos, Samuel haría lo que fuese por salvar a su hermano. " _Score!_ "

La bruja pidió algo de helado con champagne a la habitación, era hora de relajarse pues mañana le tocaría trabajar.

Samuel por su parte apagó el teléfono con la sensación de estar haciendo un trato con el demonio, lo cual en se acercaba bastante a la realidad pues acababa de hacer un trato con su madre. Entró a la habitación y vio a Dean concentrado en el pie y su teléfono, no tenía ni que preguntar para saber con quién estaba hablando.

Dean levantó la mirada y su expresión recordaba a la de un niño cuando le atrapan tratando de robar dulces. "Oh esto, es…eh. Cas tenían nuevos datos sobre una colmena más allá y pensó que deberíamos saberlo."

Sam intentó sonreír pero la sensación de estar traicionando a su hermano no lo dejaba en paz. "Aja, seguro." Y se sacó la casaca para recostarse en su cama.

"Ah, okay." Dijo Dean y volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono y el pie.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió bien, el hermano mayor distraído por cierto ángel en una gabardina y el menor por los sentimientos de culpa que lo devoraban entero.

Proximamente

"Espera, entonces tú eres una bruja?"

"Aye, eso es correcto"

"Ya… y eres la madre del rey del infierno?"

"Y eres de escocia."

"Sí…"

"Y tienes más de 300 años"

"¿Pero cuándo se volvió esto un interrogatorio?"

"No no, no es eso. Es solo que… eres tan diminuta."

Y creo que todos podemos adivinar a qué rubia le tocó pasar el resto de sus días convertida en un sapo.

Bueno no, pero más información en el siguiente capítulo (? Espero le guste y hasta la próxima XD


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 12 del día cuando Emma y Regina despertaron. Por un segundo ninguna recordó donde estaban. Solo que estaban juntas, en una cama, pero al moverse un poco Regina la cama rechinó, llevándolas de golpe a la realidad.

"Maldita sea." Murmuró Emma cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. "Casi esperaba que fuese un sueño."

Regina soltó una suave carcajada y se sentó. "¿Alguna vez tenemos tanta suerte?"

Emma metió la cabeza bajo la almohada. "Buen punto."

Regina revoloteó los ojos y le sacó las sábanas. "Arriba dormilona, tenemos que regresar a casa con Henry. ¿O ya se te olvidó en esa rubia cabecita tuya?"

"Es muy temprano y aún no he tenido mi café como para enfrentarme a tu mal humor." Emma sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y la miró con ojos de perrito.

Regina suspiró. "No estoy molesta contigo, solo estoy preocupada por Henry." Recogió su reloj de la mesa. "Además ya son… ¡ya es mediodía!"

"Emma sal de esa cama y alístate, a ver si conseguimos comida y alguna pista en como regresar."

"Bueno, bueno." Emma bostezó y salió de la cama.

Regina ya se había metido al baño por lo que Emma se dedicó a ver su celular pero era inútil, no tenía cobertura. "Vamos a necesitar unos nuevos." Dijo y guardó los ahora inservibles aparatos.

Regina salió del baño ya lista. "Te espero y vamos a por la comida juntas, antes de que nos saquen de la habitación o nos cobren un día extra."

"¡Sí, señora!" respondió Emma en broma y corrió a alistarse.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando les tocó la puerta el dueño del motel diciendo que o desalojaban o pagaban un día más.

Ambas salieron más rápido de lo que canta el gallo.

Sam y Dean se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ninguno dijo mucho, ambos preocupados con sus propios demonios interiores. Siguieron su rutina habitual y fueron a desayunar.

"Entonces, yo digo que hoy en la noche ataquemos el nido." Dijo Dean mientras devoraba unos panqueques.

"¿Hoy? No sería mejor estudiar un poco más el lugar, ver el mejor punto de ataque." Sugirió Sam, aunque en realidad buscaba una excusa para poder ir a reunirse con la bruja.

Dean detuvo el tenedor camino a su boca, lo regreso al plato y lo miró con seriedad fingida. "Le quitas la diversión, Sammy."

Sam soltó una carcajada controlada. "Mejor prevenir que lamentar Dean, tú y yo sabemos eso bien."

Dean pareció considerarlo y asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo. "Está bien. Iremos a explorar primero."

Sam asintió con la cabeza y tomó su jugo de frutas.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y Sam se dirigió al restaurante adyacente. Se sentó en una mesa en una esquina y esperó por 15 minutos hasta que Rowena se dignó a aparecer.

"Linda tarde, ¿no crees, Samuel?" Saludó la bruja con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Rowena" Respondió Sam bastante tenso.

Ésta sonrió aún más y se sentó en la silla con delicadeza.

"Tengo entendido que tenemos negocios que discutir."

Sam asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. El vestido negro de la otra vez había sido reemplazado por uno azul con algunos brillantes y un peinado y maquillaje demasiado elegantes para un restaurante de segunda como aquel. Toda ella resaltaba, como una perla en medio del carbón.

"La marca."

Los ojos de la bruja brillaron con interés y se recostó en sus codos sobre la mesa.

"La marca que tortura a tu hermano y le impide morir."

Sam esbozó una mueca de frustración. "No estoy para juegos, Rowena."

Ésta tan solo soltó una carcajada. "Y yo no puedo hacer negocios con el estómago vacío, Samuel."

Sam tuvo que hacer uso de todo su fuero interno para no empezar a gritar de la desesperación allí mismo. En su lugar cogió el menú y sonrió tensamente. "¿Qué pedirás?"

"Pediría un whisky pero no confío en lo que tengan aquí, así que un vino tinto."

"Yo estoy bien así."

El mozo se llevó sus pedidos.

"Vaya Samuel, un hombre que se cuida. He de decir que siempre lo he admirado."

"Corta los juegos. Ya hemos pedido y vino no es comida."

"Ustedes Winchesters no saben divertirse." La bruja soltó un suspiro dramática. "De vuelta a los negocios. La marca es una maldición que pesa sobre tu hermano y como cualquier maldición puede ser eliminada. Es cuestión de conseguir la contramaldición o cura, como quieras llamarlo, adecuada."

Sam la miró con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos mientras el mozo servía sus pedidos, Rowena esperó a que este se fuera para continuar ya con la copa de vino en mano.

"Si no me equivoco la contra maldición que buscas está en el _Libro de los condenados_ el cual ustedes tienen en su poder."

"¿Cómo lo…?" empezó a decir Sam para ser interrumpido.

"Soy una bruja, sé cosas. De todas maneras ese no es el punto. Incluso teniendo el libro yo no podría leerlo."

Sam dejó caer los hombros y se levantó para irse. "Sabía que esto iba a terminar siendo una pérdida de tiempo."

"No tan rápido, _moose_. Dije que no puedo leerlo, en su forma presente."

Sam se volvió a sentar. "Continúa."

"Nadia, la bruja que lo escribió, era un cerda arrogante y aparte de escribir el libro en su propia piel lo codificó para que solo sus ojos pudieran entenderlo. Por ello debemos conseguir el _códex_ que traduce el libro y así podré leerlo sin problemas. Soy probablemente la única que pueda."

Sam asintió con seriedad. "¿Alguna idea de dónde puedo conseguirlo?"

La expresión de Rowena se llenó de profundo desdén. "Si yo fuera tú, empezaría a buscar en casa."

Sam la miró con confusión. "Los hombres de letras fueron quienes la mataron, si alguien tiene el códice o sabe dónde está son ellos."

"Y qué querrás a cambio?"

"Simple. Mata a mi hijo, Crowley."

"Hecho."

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo, _moose,_ debo decir que eres mucho más civilizado que tu hermano."

"Rowena…"

"Okay, okay, no más provocaciones. Pero antes debo decir que vos estas pagando la botella."

"¿Qué?"

"A menos que quieras que ponga en práctica mis hermosas dotes de pago." Rowena señalo discretamente un embrujo. Sam la miró alarmado y la cogió de la muñeca.

"No. Nada de muertes de gente inocente."

La bruja le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica, se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Sam.

"Quién diría que un hombre de tan buen porte pudiese ser tan terriblemente aburrido."

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. "Llámame cuando encuentres algo."

En el mismo lugar, unas mesas más allá, dos brujas perdidas analizaban su situación.

"Yo solo digo Regina, esos tíos podrían sernos de ayuda."

"No, prefiero tomarme mis chances con alguien que no vaya a causar nuestra muerte por no medir su velocidad."

"Pero mira, ahí hay uno y se ve bastante civilizado." Emma señaló al de cabello largo que estaba sentado en una mesa en una esquina junto a una pelirroja.

Regina se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo ignorando a Emma.

Cuando la rubia volvió a mirar la mesa de la esquina estaba vacía.

"Y se fue, vez Gina? perdimos nuestra oportunidad."

"Oportunidad? De matarte en su carro dirás."

Emma suspiró y se dedicó a terminar su hamburguesa en silencio.

Rowena salió del restaurante y esperó que el cazador se hubiese ido para volver a entrar. Avanzó con paso seguro hasta la mesa de las brujas extranjeras. Estas la miraron con la confusión pintada en el rostro cuando apartó una silla y sentó como si fuera dueña del lugar.

Una pena, todo el mundo estaba confundido hoy en día.

Rowena esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, señoritas. Me temo que no les han dado una bienvenida apropiada a la magia del lugar."


End file.
